


Callie's Connection

by Melanie_Rutledge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, gifted child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Rutledge/pseuds/Melanie_Rutledge
Summary: When a beloved husband and father dies in the line of duty, his wife and daughter try to cope with the horrific and sudden loss. It takes a huge toll on his wife, Jade, who loved him since childhood. As for his young daughter, Callie, well, she has her own special connection with her deceased father that will give this family some hope and closure.Note: I have been wanting to create my own original work for a while now. This work is based on a short story I wrote in seventh grade that my teacher wanted to put in a children's magazine. It dealt with the death of a firefighter father, and his little girl's gift of being able to see his ghost. But, I can't tell you any more or I'll spoil the story! I hope you enjoy it!P.S- PLEASE write comments so I know if this story will one day be good enough to self-publish (that's the goal here, and I REALLY need feedback.) Thank you!!!!
Relationships: Jade & Callie Rikkins, Jade & Shawn Rikkins, Shawn & Callie Rikkins, The Rikkins Family
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Last Kisses

“No! Oh God, no!”, Jade exclaims as she abandons the food she was in the process of making in her kitchen. Tears began flowing down her face like small waterfalls, strangled sobs escaping her lips. The horror that unfolds on the television screen, emblazoned with the big ‘Breaking News” banner, quickly becomes her worst nightmare come true. Upon it in crystal clear high definition, is a raging structure fire, one unlike any other in the city of Althea since the 1800s. They had just announced her husband’s rescue number right before part of the building collapsed. Even without knowing for sure, everything in her gut was telling her that it was him. Always had it been in the back of her mind that the day could come, as like any other firefighter’s wife. Nagging, prodding, and tugging at the deepest depths of her mind and soul, it had always been there. The overwhelming fear of losing her husband, her best friend, her soulmate. 

Shawn Rikkins had started off as her best friend at the early age of six when he and his family had moved to the city. He had been enrolled in her elementary school; sitting alone most of the time with his blonde bowl cut and kind green eyes, he was one of the smallest boys there, getting picked on unrelentingly until the headstrong Jade Larkin with her dark flowing hair and sparkling blue eyes had put a stop to it. 

After that day, they were fast friends, seemingly attached at the hip and doing everything together into adulthood. They had attended the same college and had started dating, though many people including their families thought that they may tire of each other, being so close all the time, however, that was not the case. Shawn had supported Jade’s dream of becoming a small business owner, and Jade had supported his dream of becoming a firefighter. They had celebrated heartily when both of their dreams had come true. 

For them, being together was so right and so easy, having already known everything about one another. Dating quickly turning into engagement, and engagement into marriage. Three years and a new home later, their little girl Calista Mae Rikkins had come along; the perfect mix of both her mother and father with his enchanting green eyes and her beautiful dark hair. They lived a happy life, reminiscent of a fairy tale for many years. 

Today had begun as every other day had. She and Shawn waking up in one another’s arms, going through the motions of getting ready for work, getting Callie up for school, enjoying a quick breakfast as a family, and then separating for the day, after many kisses and “I love you’s”. 

_“I love you.” “I love you, too.” “Stay safe, okay?” “You know I’m always as safe as possible.” He had smiled his handsome heart-fluttering smile, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips before turning to their daughter. “Love you, baby girl. I’ll see you for dinner. Have an amazing day at school.” “I love you too, daddy!” Callie had thrown her little five-year-old arms around her father’s neck tightly, hugging him just a bit longer than usual, before kissing his cheek and smiling radiantly, one of her front teeth missing. That’s when he had gotten into his car, heading to the fire station, and Jade had retreated to her own vehicle to drive Callie to school. The same school they had both attended when they were only a year older than her._

The worry in the back of Jade’s mind was there like always, but it came with supporting him in the career he had always wanted, as he had done with her, despite the uphill battle it took them to get to where they wanted to be in their respective careers. 

Having taken a half-day at her boutique, the way she usually does on Thursdays, Jade had returned home and had begun to make some lunch to the background noise of the TV, which is when the “Breaking News” had come on. Quickly losing her appetite and cool at the mention of Shawn’s rescue number, she had become transfixed on the screen, seemingly frozen in place as she watched the industrial building becoming rapidly engulfed in flames and part of it crumbling and turning to ash in front of her eyes. 

Jade could hear screams of “Mayday” coming from within, which is when the news network decided to cut the live feed. The tears had begun to flow and sobs had escaped her, immediately feeling that horrid dropping feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she had already known somehow. Getting up and grabbing her cell phone, she had paced around maniacally calling him over and over again, never getting an answer. 

It wasn’t until nearly three hours later that Fire Officials had shown up at her doorstep and told her the news. Unable to control her shriek of grief, her body had folded in on itself and she found herself on the ground near their front door, her entire form shaking. Jade’s world stops as her ears become deaf to her surroundings and the words of the officials. Feeling the stinging and burning in her throat, she knows she is screaming, but she can’t hear it, she can’t stop herself, becoming void of all her senses as pain rips through her heart. 

After the horror of having to go to the morgue to identify his remains, his face having been shielded from his helmet, she had broken down a second time, positively identifying him. Once she was able to speak, she had called her mother and begged her to pick Callie up from school, telling her about the tragedy, but making sure that Callie does not know. Not until she can find the right words. 

_“Please”, her voice cracked. “Just take her for a bit. Please I-..I can’t...I-...I need a little while, Mum. I can’t be there for her if I don’t handle myself first. Please just give me the night.” Her mother sniffles and takes a breath. “Alright. I’ll try to distract her. You can’t keep this from her though. She needs to know, Jade.” “I know...she will...tomorrow.”_

Jade had gotten a phone call once she had returned home, completely numb to everything. The call was from Drew, Shawn’s best friend who also happens to be on the Rescue team. He slowly explained how Shawn had been the one trapped under rubble as part of the building collapsed, and that he was attempting a rescue. They tried everything they possibly could to get to him and the worker that he was trying to rescue at the time, to no avail. The flames were too heavy and the smoke too thick. By the time the fire was put out and they could enter the building again, Shawn and the worker were both gone, Shawn’s oxygen tank completely depleted. Drew shares some of his best memories of Shawn with her, and reminds Jade of just how much Shawn loved her; that he spoke about her and Callie all the time with the utmost fondness.

Once the phone call had ended, Jade found herself shuffling upstairs to their bedroom, unable to even force herself to eat anything. In all of the bustle that morning, she had forgotten to make the bed. Happens sometimes. Her body is weary and worn, aching all over. Clamoring into Shawn’s side of the bed, she yanks the blankets up over her, clutching his pillow with all of her might, tears beginning to fall silently onto the soft fabric. Breathing in the scent of him stirs up all of her sorrow, a lingering undertone of his favorite cologne on the sheets, and the clean aroma of his aftershave upon his pillow. The passage of time seems to evade her as grief begins to control her entire being by weighing her down. Her mind swirls with the thoughts of telling her little girl that her father is gone, and her sweet daughter, always a daddy’s girl, having her life ruined at such a young age. The tears refuse to cease as the nagging reminder of having to make funeral arrangements and seeing oh so many people with their pitied looks and tears of their own for her beloved husband, becomes too much to think of in the moment. Soon she slips into a deep sleep, her face tear-stained and her heart and soul crushed beyond its endurance.


	2. The Weight Of An Impalpable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Jade feels the lingering effects of grief due to her husband's death and tries to mentally push past it. However, succeeding is harder than the idea.

The next morning, the sun shines through the curtains, pouring down like a golden waterfall onto the sleeping figure of Jade Rikkins, who remains underneath layers of blankets. Her eyebrows twitch as the sun slides across her closed eyes, the brightness bringing her closer to the realm of consciousness yet again. Groaning softly, she turns to the side, back into the calming darkness of the shade, and opens her eyes slowly. The first thing she sees is the empty half of the bed. For a moment she wonders why she is looking over at her own side of the bed, as her brain’s fogginess hasn’t dissipated quite yet. When the clarity comes to her, the terror of the day before all comes rushing back, along with the grief and the will to curl up tighter and forget about the entire world. The most unfortunate thing about that is the fact that she can’t forget, even if she wants to. There is a precious little girl waiting at her grandmother’s house; one that needs to know the terrible truth about her father. Despite losing her best friend and the love of her life, she was not only a wife, not only a soulmate. She was a mother too. Which means regardless, getting up and facing what the day will bring is the only option. Jade knows that since losing her father, Callie will need her mother more than ever.

After trudging downstairs in her wrinkled clothes from the day before, she puts on some coffee and makes herself consume a measly piece of toast. Her appetite has not yet returned, but she must think about trying to be an example to Callie, and that means taking care of herself even though she doesn’t even want to be conscious. In fact, she has slipped into becoming totally numb to the world this morning, and for probably many mornings to come. She knows that Shawn is gone, that she’ll never see him again, but deep inside of her, the false hope that he will walk in the door any moment lingers. Her mind thinks up the notion that this has all been one giant nightmare that he will wake her up from, drawing her onto his lap and peppering her in soft kisses with words of endearment.

A lump forms in her throat and she swallows it down, taking a ragged breath, and pushing those sweet thoughts and memories away. Grabbing her phone, Jade realizes that she has several missed calls and texts. Quickly firing off a text to her most trusted employee, Cara, to handle the boutique for a while, she decides that a hot shower may do her some good.

Once bare and under the heat of the water, she breathes the hot steam in deeply, hoping to calm herself. It doesn’t seem to work though, as her body slowly sinks down to sit in the corner of her shower. She finds herself erupting into heavy sobs yet again, her heart shattered like glass inside of her chest; emotional pain and physical pain morphing into one, as her body sags helplessly, her arms hugging her knees. Water droplets fall from her hair and down her face, joining the flow of tears in agonizing harmony.

Jade keeps mumbling to herself, her grief strong and relentless. Shawn was her everything. They had barely missed a whole day of seeing each other since they were children. How will she ever cope with him being gone forever? Not only that, but what about their sweet little girl? Shawn and Callie had one of the best father-daughter relationships a mother could hope for. He absolutely adored his baby girl.

Forcing herself back up to her feet, she quickly washes, the sight of his soap settled there among the rest, both a comfort and a sadness. Placing hers back down on the corner of the tub, her hand slowly grasps his and pops the top open, bringing it to her face. Tears well up in her eyes once again as the scent of him reaches her nose.

“Shawn...I need you. Please...please let me know that you’re alright. I’m so sorry that happened to you”, she murmurs out loud. “I need some of your strength right now. I don’t know how the hell I’m going to tell Callie. She’ll be just as devastated...she so young...please give me the strength to tell her...”

After languishing under the stream for a while longer, she finally hauls herself back into her bedroom to dress, tossing on the first outfit she can find; jeans and one of Shawn’s grey t-shirts, which she ties to the side due to its length. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she sits on the edge of their bed for a few moments, absently watching and hearing the ticking of the seconds going by on her wall clock, as if she is living in a nightmare and can’t move.

Her gaze seems to be frozen and tunneled to only the clock, her body feeling numb. After another brief passing moment, when the second hand hits the twelve on its fourth time around, she seems to snap out of it. Her tunnel-vision disappears and her mind soaks in her surroundings once again. All the thoughts of this seemingly impossible, yet mandatory task to unfold with her small child, gnawing at every heartstring. But alas, it must be done. There is no way around the truth.

Jade knows that her daughter is a brilliant girl for being only five years old, but with that knowledge in mind, she still realizes the toll it will take on her. Especially because she is so little. Attempting to push all of her own emotions aside, she walks down the steps to the first floor slowly, slipping her shoes on and grabbing the keys to her car, as well as her small wristlet. Her body continues to move at a snail’s pace, subconsciously avoiding what comes next for as long as possible.

Somehow, she manages to get herself into her car and start it up. Before she can get depressive tunnel-vision again by spacing out, she begins driving the not so long distance to her mother’s house, where the worst kind of task to face awaits her. One question lingers in her mind: How are you to tell a five-year-old child that their father has been killed at work? Especially when that child is yours, and that father was the best Dad in the universe to that beautiful creation of yours.

Unfortunately, even her adult and motherly mind can’t think up any sort of answer to that question because it should never have to happen. Except the world is imperfect, and those types of horrendous, heart-shattering, mind-twisting scenarios do exist. She just never thought it would have to exist for herself or her daughter. Why them? He was as perfect of a husband and a father as any human man could aspire to be. Also, speaking from experience, Shawn was the best damn best friend in the world too when they were younger.

Anyone as sweet, generous, loving, and as good as him should never have to die in one of the most unpalatable ways, such as he had. Alone, terrified, struggling for breath, burning. Only the worst humanity has to offer should ever face a death of that caliber. Not Shawn. Not him. Why did he die that way after being so incredible to everyone in his life, and saving many more lives than she could ever count?

As she drives the familiar route, her mind wanders to her memories of him. To a time when they were teenagers. Still children, but aspiring adults. They had been best friends for years already and had both began noticing the other’s attraction. It was the type of moment most teenagers in their senior year hoped and dreamed for.

**_{ “Rahh!”, Shawn growls playfully, as he sneaks up at Jade at her locker, placing his hands on her shoulders. She jumps a mile and gasps, spinning around and slapping him in the chest gently._ **

**_“What the hell! You nearly scared me to death!”_ **

**_Shawn laughs and grins boyishly at her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad, hm?”_ **

**_Taking a deep breath she rolls her eyes. “I’m not mad, just having a difficult day. At least we have study hall together. You’re quite...entertaining”, she smirks._ **

**_“Am I now? Entertaining? I suppose we’ll just have to see, now won’t we?”_ **

**_“We will. Though, not too entertaining. I don’t think Mrs. Whitaker would be very pleased with us if we talk too loud again”, she chuckles._ **

**_“Mhh you’re right. I guess we’ll have to just be late then.”_ **

**_“Late? Very funny. You may be quirky at times, but you’re not the skip class type, Shawn. You’ve always been a goodie two shoes. Believe me, that’s not an insult either, so am I.”_ **

**_He smirks cutely. “Trust me?”_ **

**_Jade looks up at him, a bit of hesitation in her eyes. “I always trust you; you know that.”_ **

**_“Good, c’mon then”, he smiles, grabbing her wrist carefully and pulling her along to the gymnasium._ **

**_“Oh my God, what are we doing??”_ **

**_“Shhh...just trust me. You’ll like it, it’s a good thing. I hope.”_ **

**_“You hope? Oh, that’s comforti-” She’s cut off when he loudly opens the gym doors. Eight of his buddies from the basketball team are there and cheer. They are holding signs in order that asks, “Jade, will you go to prom with me?”_ **

**_Looking at it, she covers her mouth and looks up at him. “Oh my God...Shawnnn.”_ **

**_Shawn cutely chews his lip and looks at her. “Well? I know I’m late and...there’s no real excuse, I just got nervous, but I like you, Jade. You’ve been my best friend for so long and I didn’t want to ruin anything and I-”_ **

**_Jade put a finger to his lips and beams brightly. “Of course I’ll go with you, you big dummy”, she giggles, throwing her arms around his neck, on her tiptoes._ **

**_His friends cheer loudly as he smiles brightly, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her close to him lovingly, kissing the top of her head. }_ **

A tear slips down her cheek as Jade pulls into the driveway of her parents’ home. Quickly wiping it away at the fond memory, she puts on a brave face despite feeling anything but, and makes her way to the front door, her insides feeling like a knotted vine.


End file.
